


Come Over

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [44]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Concerts, Cute, Fluff and Crack, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Singing, Supernatural Convention, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: Jensen sings a song with a hidden message.





	Come Over

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Lia!!!

Another year, another convention.

Jensen looks back on all the years--all the conventions and events he's been to because of the show, and he realizes that there was always a happy constant.

The huge, darling, always happy Jared Padalecki, the guy who stole his heart.

So many years have passed by since their first meeting, their first table read, their first movie, their first...kiss.

Their first everything.

Countless hours they've spent just _being together,_  drinking each other in. Jensen chuckles out loud as he prepares to step out on the stage. He's performing tonight before their big panel tomorrow. Everyone's waiting for him, including Jared who's in the audience.

Time slowly passes by as Jensen reminisces of all the times Jared secretly watched him sing at these things while pretending to be out on social media. They're used to this, hiding in plain sight. It took some getting used to, and some times they get a little rebellious...like tonight. Jensen's song choice is an indication of that.

Eventually, Jensen finds himself on stage in front of the many fans who have supported him and Jared throughout the show's history. Discreetly, he scans the crowd, finding a few familiar faces from past cons, but he soon finds the face he's been looking for this entire time.

Jared beams brightly at him when spotted, and silently encourages him to begin the song. Jensen, however, decides to be a rebel once again and makes a little speech.

"So, this song is dedicated to the one person who's had my back since day one, and has stuck around for some tough times. Here we go."

Jensen picks up the guitar near the microphone and is joined on stage by Jason and Rob, each with their own instruments. As the crowd dies down, Jensen strums on the guitar, bringing in the first few chords while singing the song.

_I turn the TV off to turn it on again, staring at the blades of the fan as it spins around._

_Counting every crack, the clock is wide awake, talking to myself, anything to make a sound._

During the chorus, Jensen stares directly into Jared's eyes.

_I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care. But, baby, climbing the walls gets me nowhere. I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder._

_Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over..._

By know, the crowd had gotten an example of how the song will continue, and clap along to the beat. Meanwhile, all Jensen thinks about is Jared. The taller man looks up on that stage, smiling proudly at him. Jensen sings his heart out, thinking about their relationship as the song nears its end. They've had ups and downs, agreements and disagreements, and they've conquered them all.

Together.

_I told you I wouldn't call, I told you I wouldn't care. But, baby, climbing the walls gets me nowhere. I don't think that I can take this bed getting any colder._

_Come over, come over, come over, come over, come over._

_Grab your key, climb in your car, put your headlights in my yard. Pull up the drive, put it in park, walk inside. Underneath my stars, I'll be waiting._

_I'll be waiting. Don't say a word, don't say a word._

_Come over._

Finally, Jensen closes the first song, and all of the fans are driven wild. He just nods with a cheeky grin on his face. There's still a few more to sing. Though everyone cheers and clap for him, Jensen is positive that Jared is the one calling his name and clapping the loudest.

He always does.

His biggest fan.


End file.
